Ouran's Scars
by KatieTheFanGirl
Summary: Kyoya liked to kept things in control. But Juliet walked into the host club and sat down with him and he felt something extremely uncontrollable in the next few days. As a host, he is to refrain from developing feelings for her other than platonic, but as a human, and a man, how can he stay away? And what secrets lie under her scars, and what under his?
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya Ootori often prided himself on his ability to hide things. Glasses and a brick wall did wonders on hiding emotions that didn't want to be leaked through. He also was very proud of the fact that, he was very familiar with many of the people attending Ouran Academy. From the D level people to A, he had a brief knowledge of them.

Tamaki Suoh often would wonder why Kyoya never showed emotion. Maybe someone had hurt him in the past or maybe he was raised that way. But Tamaki knew Kyoya could be a wonderful person. But maybe that was only between the two teens.

Until the beginning of school...

The first day back from summer break was always a wonderful time. The girls were excited to be back to seeing their favorite hosts and Ouran was a wonderful place. Most students enjoyed it here. Mostly because they were rich and just had to attend but still.

But for miss Juliet Nagashima, it wasn't so smooth. Her day consisted of not finding her homeroom, not being able to get a uniform yet and having to wear one from her old school, and tripping on the stairs multiple times so her knees were bright red and raw. By the end of the day, the blonde just wanted to find a place and read for a bit. And like everyone seeking to find a place to do something in peace and quiet at Ouran, she wandered into Music Room Three.

The sound of laughter and teacups clicking greeted her. The smell of roses and cake and perfume. The sight of all the girls. Juliet's cheeks flushed as red as her poor knees as she looked around. She had heard about this club. Who hadn't? Girls gossiped about it constantly. But she hadn't planned on going until she was settled into the routine. But why go back now?

She scanned for a place to sit? One boy was being very theatrical and she decided to stay wary of him. Another looked no more that 10 years old and hugging a bunny plushie which a taller boy watched him with a blank face, except for piercing eyes that guarded the boy like a hawk. Two redheads were acting like they would kiss and Juliet decided not to mess with the Weasley Twins as she quickly dubbed them. That left a poor boy being swarmed by girls, who didn't look much like a boy. And the one sitting in the corner table with an empty seat, no one around him.

He was reading a book, seemingly indifferent to the chaos around him. Juliet was intruiged. Anyone who could read through all this noise was someone she wanted to know. She walked over and bit her lip.

"Um... excuse me. Is this spot taken?" she asked and pointed to the seat.

The boy looked up and his lips curled into the smallest of smiles. "Why no, it's not. But would you be interested in joining me for tea?" he asked, standing and bowing a bit to her before grabbing her hand and pressing a gently kiss to it.

Juliet fidgeted with the sleeves of her hoodie and nodded. "I'd love to." This boy was so tall. She was so small compared to him.

He pulled out the chair and she sat, him pushing it back in before sitting himself and pouring her some tea.

"We have others but I feel like you'll enjoy this kind" he said and handed her the cup.

She smelled it and smiled. "Earl Grey" she stated. "My favorite actually."

The boy smiled and poured himself a cup before taking the book off the table. Juliet glanced at the title, but did not have time to read or process the text before it was out of her sight.

"I'm surprised that from smell you knew" he said.

"My father made a cup every evening as he read the paper and I always will remember, he would light his cigar, take three draws, sip his tea and say, 'Lottie, there is no finer tea than this' " Juliet said and smiled.

"Lottie?" he asked.

"My apologies. My name is Juliet. Julie and Lottie were very popular nicknames for him to call me" she said. It was rather odd being proper again. She had lived outside of the rich for too long to remember certain things, but she knew how to hold her tea cup and sit up straight and encunciate what she was saying.

"And mine as well. I am Ootori Kyoya, but please... Kyoya is fine" he said.

Now Juliet had a name. Kyoya.

"Tell me more about your father" Kyoya said.

"Well... Aoi Nagashima. His name. He went here actually. But soon left to London where he met my mother. A beautiful woman. Rachel Bennet. She was from France but lived in London. I have her looks" she said and smiled.

"Explains. Not every day do you see such beautiful green eyes and long golden hair in Japan" Kyoya complimented.

Juliet blushed again and looked down at the dark blue pleated skirt that went to her knees. She rubbed her palms on the fabric nervously, then looked up at him.

"What were you reading?" she asked.

"Tale of Two Cities by-"

"Charles Dickens!" she finished and smiled. "I love him. I've read most of his work. That's one of my favorite books. Mine all time is American though. To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. Sorry I'm ranting! Go on!" Juliet covered her mouth her her hand to stop her tongue from continuing to blab on about herself.

Kyoya chuckled. "Yes, Charles Dickens. That's a wonderful book as well, Miss Nagashima. Might I ask... did you grow up in London or Japan?"

"Well... Mum and Dad moved from London to Japan again where my older brother was raised for... 3 years, then I was born and they moved to Scottland. I was raised there. We visited London very often though so I always seemed to have two homes. I'm here for a student exchange program. Two years so this year and next year when I graduate. And in that time I actually and looking for either someone to take me in as a dependent until I'm 21 which is the set age for Child Services, or to become a citizen of Japan so I may stay here" she explained then sipped her tea.

"Child Services? Why are you in the care of Child Services?" Kyoya asked, his eyebrows furrowing as the cool mask dropped for a quick second before reappearing.

"My family... they all died when I was ten. Six... almost seven years ago. I miss them so much. My parents died at the scene but my brother and I were taken to the hospital you see. He died there. His lung collapsed then his heart gave out. I was in a coma for six days on life support. Then I woke up and I was an orphan. Foster care was terrible but... okay. I managed. I went from super rich though to... I dunno... a slum. But I'm climbing my way back. At eighteen I can obtain the family money and rebuild the company" she told Kyoya and smiled.

Kyoya listened intently. Juliet's story was a very sad one, but the sparkle in her eye and the spring in her step told him, that he should not worry. This girl was just fine on her own.

Hours passed as he kept asking her questions. Her favorite color was green or red. She loved fruits and sushi and didn't like to eat red meats like beef. She did ballet and played violin (terribly she had said be he hand his doubts). She wanted to be an animator. She painted and drew beautifully.

"I have told you so much about me but I know nothing of you" she said and persed her lips together. "That I don't believe is fair."

"How about if you return tomorrow, I will tell you three things about me?" he bargined and smiled.

Juliet pondered about it before smiling. "Deal. I'll see you tomorrow Kyoya" she agreed and rose.

Kyoya did as well and pecked a kiss to the back of her hand again. "Au revior."

Juliet grinned and nodded. "Au revior" she returned and left. Kyoya smiled as she did so.

Tamaki looked over, as nearly every guest had left except a few for the twins and Haruhi, so he ran over to Kyoya.

"Did you like her?" he asked.

Kyoya looked down. "She's my guest. As a host I am sworn to not develope feelings for her" Kyoya told the French man.

The blond grinned. "You like her! MOMMY LIKES THE NEW GIRL!" Tamaki cried. Kyoya sent his glare and Tamaki shut up and went over to his couch again and pretended to fool around with things with a smirk on his face.

_As a host I cannot develope feelings for her_ Kyoya thought as he prepared to go home. _But as a human being, is that entirely possible? _

_**AN: So this story is gonna be based of a roleplay I've done with my wonderful friend. Her tumblr is faustxs or massesofmuses. And she has a lot of credit for this story. This is only the first part so yeah. But I hope you all enjoy the rest to come!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya found it hard to fall asleep that night. He saw news articles and videos and Juliet in the center of his mind, all swirling around as he tried to link them all together.

Being the man of curiosity that he was, he wanted to make sure that Juliet was telling her story truthfully. If all those awful things had happened to her. So he had gone home and typed into a search engine: Nagashima + car crash.

Results poured in. Dozens of news articles and a few videos from British news channels and Japans alike. He vaguely remembered this event on the television, but he never was one to watch it so he didn't remember too much.

All of them said the same thing though. Two vehicles crashed into each other, two people survived, a small girl, only 10 years old, and the man who crashed into them in a truck. A 13 year old boy had died as well and their parents. And one article had a picture. Just of Juliet. And Kyoya noticed one main difference between what she had looked like that day, and back then. She held herself prouder. It was obviously taken before the crash. Now her shoulders hunched a bit in sadness he assumed.

Kyoya groaned and put his pillow over his head, trying to fall asleep. So when he finally did, he found the same dreams as usual. A mix of his mother's laugh, seemingly all he could remember besides her from pictures and the smell of her perfume, and when his father smiled at him.

Juliet however, was up late trying to find herself an apartment on her laptop, dealing with her puppy who kept crawling into her lap and whining that she wasn't giving him attention, and trying to plan out a new painting. Usually Juliet was rather organized, but her room was now a mess.

"Juliet... sweet heart?" she heard. Juliet got up.

The family she was staying with was very sweet and rather rich as well. The Haamora's were a sweet couple who were looking after her and trying to see if she could become a dependent for them.

"Yeah, Miku?" she called and smiled seeing the taller woman walk up.

"Here... sushi and there's some soda in the fridge. You've been locked up in there all day" she said. Juliet nodded.

"Apartment hunting and studying and Mocha and planning for the painting and there was this boy and I'm gonna shut up" she said and took the plate and put it on her desk.

"A boy?" MIku asked and smirked, leaning in the doorway. Miku was only 23, not older than Juliet by too much. 7 years. Her husband, Len, was 25.

"Nope. No boy. None" Juliet said and sat down on her bed again, grabbing her box of pockey sticks and sticking on in her mouth as she checked her facebook.

"Juliet..."

She sighed and sat away from the laptop. "Okay so there was this boy at a host club and I sat with him. So what? The amount of girls fainted? I can't count it on both hands! I reacted well to being around cute boys" she said and crossed her arms.

Miku chuckled. "Bed by twelve thirty. Night" she said and closed the door.

Juliet sighed and looked as one of her friends from London messaged her.

Clara Broderick: So, was he like... a 9?

Juliet smiled and sent Clara a picture of kyoya.

Clara Broderick: Okay and 11 sweet deal. So very "Cool and intentive"?

Juliet Nagashima: Extremely. Okay I'm gonna focus on this painting for the next few hours love ya. Gotta sleep. Get off of your phone in school Sister Cathleen will beat you black and blue and you know that.

Clara Broderick: It's lunch break I'm good. See ya.

Juliet spent the rest of the night sketching out a painting on a canvas and listening to her iPod. She fell asleep at midnight and continued to listen to music, finding Kyoya leeking into her dreams.

The next day Juliet was given a male's uniform since there was no female's ready for her. It fit her rather well, just a little loose at the waist but that was fine with her. Her homeroom was the same as Kyoya's but she kept it a little lowkey as she hid in the back and away from the window. She wasn't gonna be that cliche.

The day was full of the usually school business, so when the final bell rang, she jumped and ran to a bathroom. She fixed her hair a little and made it cover all the piercings she had in her ears before running to the music room.

Girls were waiting for it to officially open and Juliet waited as well. When the doors did, ten minutes after the bell rang, they all nearly ran in. Except Juliet. She walked in and found kyoya and sat down.

"I came" she said and smiled.

"I noticed. And with a uniform as well" Kyoya commented.

"Yeah. It's only temperary. I'll have to wear the dress sooner or later" she said and shrugged.

He set down the note book he was writing in and poured Juliet some tea. "Today's isn't Early Grey sadly. It's green tea. Traditional Japanese cups as well."

Juliet looked at her cup and pointed. "The stalk is standing upright!" she exclaimed and smiled at him. Kyoya looked and smiled. "So it is. Lucky you."

She looked at his cup. "But you have three. You've got extra good luck" she pointed out and smiled back.

Kyoya chuckled and sipped the tea. "Personally, this is one of my favorite teas" he said.

"That doesn't count as one of the three. What I want to know is your favorite color, your favorite book, and your favorite class" Juliet said and smiled.

"Only if you answer the same."

"I've answered two out of the three!"

"Then give me your second favorite."

Juliet sighed. "You first."

"Lavender. It's a wonderful color. My favorite. My favorite book is The Prince by Machiavelli. And my favorite class is math."

"My second favorite color is a dark purple but not a scary one more like... night sky dark purple. My second favorite book is The Perks of Being a Wallflower or... Harry Potter. Gotta represent UK ya know? And my favorite class is art. And if not art... um... English i guess."

"Speaking of classes, I would rather like to know how your grades were last year. Simply to put into my records it's something I do" he said and sipped his tea again.

"Um... Mostly C's. My highest was a B minus." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously and Kyoya looked at her.

"I can tutor you if you need." Juliet looked at him and smiled.

"I'd like that" Juliet murmured.

That day they mostly talked about school for both of them. Kyoya was a straight A student and Juliet not so much. Neither liked PE or Science very much. Also Juliet already had a detention slip.

"Why?" kyoya asked.

Juliet pulled it out and read it. "Being late to class cause I couldn't get a pass to excuse me for being late" she said and shrugged. "I've had worst."

Kyoya and her were silent for a few minutes, starting at each other. Neither realized a few girls and hosts looking at them. Not all, but a few.

"I've gotta go" she said and grabbed her thigns before nearly running out. Kyoya watched.

"Goodbye" he said.

"Tamaki... Helloooo~" the two girls sitting with him called, but he was getting up and walking over to Kyoya.

"So..."

Kyoya was silent. "I don't think anything has changed" Kyoya declared. Tamaki laughed.

"Oh... Mommy's got a crush" Tamaki teased and sat down. He picked up a green iPod on the floor with the name Juliet on it and smiled. "Give ti to her in homeroom" he said and handed it to Kyoya.

Kyoya sighed and looked at it.

"As a host-"

"As a man... you are allowed to think she is beautiful and have a relationship. As a host you cannot stop that relationship from making the other guests sad" Tamaki said. The Frenchman smiled. "You'll get her okay?"

"I don't want her."

"You do."

"How do you know?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki chuckled. "Because your cheeks are red" and he returned to his guests.

Kyoya looked down at the iPod and sighed. _Maybe I do want her. Not in that way but... in a way to just... hug her. Make her happy. Not the fake happy I think she is. Really really happy. This is so uncharacteristic for me but maybe it's not. _He turned on the iPod and looked through the songs, not recogizing any of them, before deciding to leave the club early.

**AN: Oh my god I am so sorry that the first file got corrupt but I saved it on wattpad and on word so thank god wattpad didn't make it go all wibbly wobbly. Anyways no I am not posting to wattpad really and sorry but hopefully this one works!**


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry I haven't been updating recently guys! Finals and all :( **

**It'll be better next week, I promise**

**-Katie**


End file.
